


Queen

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being with Negan when he kills someone with Lucille and instead of it repulsing you, it turns you on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

With a smirk playing on your full lips, you stood back, away from the crowd, away from the people on their knees. You crossed your arms, pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, and propped one foot against the brown and white camper you shared with Negan. You watched as he descended the rusted metal steps; Lucille draped over his shoulder, the barbed wire glinting in the full moon, and a smile playing with his lips.

His voice, raspy from the last cigarette, drove a shudder down your spine, “Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close. Yep. It’s gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon. Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

When he glanced at you over his shoulder, you pointed a long finger. “It’s that one, he’s the one you want.”

With a sigh, Negan rolled his eyes before facing the line of people he planned on intimidating. “Hi. You’re Rick, right? I’m Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you’re gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don’t mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it’s really very simple. So, even if you’re stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit… or I will kill you.”

While Negan continued to pace back and forth, rearranging Lucille every so often, establishing his dominance, you stood there. You watched as he smiled wickedly, pushing dimples deep into his salt-and-pepper stubbled cheeks, making his molten chocolate eyes twinkle unexpectedly in the moonlight. You stared blatantly at his ass as he bent down and grabbed a gun before shoving it into the waistband of his low-rise pants.

_Careful with the goods, baby._

Negan’s gruff voice pulled you from your thoughts, “So, now… I’m gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you.” You felt the same amount of pride swell in your chest as Negan undoubtedly felt when he pulled the bat from his shoulder.  “This… this is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this… all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor.”  

Inhaling sharply, Negan drug his fingers through his beard and watched for your reaction. “Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit.”

 _Don’t you fuckin’ dare!_ You narrowed your eyes at him, gnawing on your bottom lip until he winked.

He turned his attention back to Rick and his gang, spouting off about how they took Negan’s guns, telling the youngest kid to lighten up, but when he threatened, “To put you out of your misery right now,” the Asian guy started to shout.

“No! No!” His protests became louder when Negan started to beat him up.

A chuckle was thick in his throat, slurring his words slightly, “All right, listen. Don’t any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one’s free. It’s an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don’t it? The moment you realize you don’t know shit.”

Looking back, you weren’t exactly sure how you got to that exact moment in your life. Of course, the addition of walkers in the world helped, but before the outbreak, you were… normal. You held a 9 to 5 job, went to church every Sunday, volunteered at the soup kitchen twice a month; you sure as shit didn’t get off on the sight of blood or cutting off a Walker’s head, you were kind and compassionate. But then, in the blink of an eye, the world around you changed. You could lie, say that Negan twisted you into the dark and demented person you were today, but that wasn’t anywhere near true. The darkness that could leave a bitter taste on someone’s tongue had been in you all along, buried so deep inside that the first time it saw the light of day, it damn near drove you to tears. Suddenly, you felt complete, as if you had been missing a piece of your soul that whole time.

Negan whistled, smirking as your eyes snapped into focus. “I simply cannot decide.”

Chuckling, you pushed away from the camper. “I got an idea.” With your hand on the lapel of his leather jacket, the other on the back of his neck, you pulled him close enough that when you whispered into his ear, your lips brushed against his lobe.

Negan dropped a kiss to your cheek before turning to face Rick the prick and his crew. With Lucille held out in front of him, Negan walked down the line, pointing to a new person every time he paused. “Eenie… meenie… miney… mo… catch… a tiger… by… his toe. If… he hollers… let him go. My mother… told me… to pick the very best one… and you… are… it.”

A wave of white-hot heat soared through your veins. You licked your lips hungrily and your palms were itching to feel the comforting weight of Lucille. Fuck, you loved seeing your man in action.

Negan widened his stance and gripped Lucille tight. “Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy’s other eye out and feed it to his father and **then** we’ll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that.” Screams erupted after Lucille whistled through the air. The blow was crippling, but not deadly.

“Look at that. Taking it like a champ!” Lucille whistled through the air again, landing with a wet _squelch_. Cursing, Negan continued to fulfill his promise of beating the piss out of someone, until finally, they quit moving.

Negan turned and met your lust-blown gaze. He was breathing as rapidly as you, hand flexing on the handle of Lucille. Struggling to keep your hormones in check, you honest-to-fucking-god whined and squeezed your thighs together.

“Get ‘em put away, boys.”

“Then what?”

Arching a brow, Negan cut a glare at one of his men. “You wanna join that piece of shit in the dirt?”

“N- no, sir.”

“Didn’t fuckin’ think so. You ask another dumb ass question, your blood will fall like rain.”

“What about me, sir?” you asked, your voice thick with want.

His eyes were back on yours and he stalked up to you, his free hand gripping your upper arm until pain made your eye twitch. “Imma put you to work,” the deep rumble of his voice made you almost come undone in front of everyone, so you were thankful he had his hand wrapped around your arm, otherwise, you’d have fallen to your knees in the dirt.

The door had barely slapped closed and Negan was kissing you; rough, insistent, mercilessly. His tongue was in your mouth and his hands were in your hair, pulling at the strands while your hands fell to his belt. With a growl, he grabbed your throat and squeezed just enough that it made your eyes go wide.

“Eager, ain’t ya?” Lucille was propped against the door, wedged so that no one could open the door from the outside. With a sneer, Negan grabbed you by the waist, lifted you off the floor, and marched down the short hall into the bedroom where you were unceremoniously thrown onto the bed. You grunted as you bounced and the coils were still squeaking when Negan grabbed your ankles and pulled off your boots and socks, throwing them to the side. His boots and socks were next before his attention was turned to ripping off your panties, shirt, and bra.

Negan tore off his leather jacket as you grab your breasts, twisting and pulling on your dusky nipples. Your legs spread open for him to see your wet cunt, back arching off the bed, voice raspy as you asked him, “Want to fuck me, daddy?”

With a growl, Negan pushed his palm into his cock through his jeans. “Baby girl, you got no idea.” He dropped to his knees and, with his hands on your thighs, pulled your ass to the edge of the bed.

You heard him pull in a deep breath before he blew it out, his voice shuddering, “Jesus, baby, you smell so fuckin’ good.”

“Please, daddy,” you whimpered shamelessly.

His touch was feather-soft at first, but with every stroke, his calloused thumb pushed harder, until finally, he spread your lips and found your aching clit. His fingernail drug over it, making pain eat at the edges of arousal. Your hips shot off the bed, or tried to, one of his large hands was on your lower belly, holding you firmly to the mattress.

Negan circled your clit agonizingly slow while his middle finger teased your hole, sliding only the tip in before withdrawing. You tried to clamp down on him, to pull him deeper, but he wasn’t having it; Negan liked to watch you squirm under his touch. To know that he was in control over your body made his rock-hard cock throb painfully.

With a hand on your breast and the other buried in his charcoal hair, you let loose a frustrated shout of his name. He slammed one long and thick digit into your cunt, curling it when he could go no further. Your eyes clamped shut and your heart thundered as he fucked you with, now, two fingers, three knuckles deep, scissoring and curling, stretching you out and teasing the soft patch of tissue that would make you see stars.

Your entire body was shaking, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, when his mouth covered your clit. He sucked it, flicked his tongue over it, and nipped at it with his teeth. You came then, coating his fingers and hand in your slick, squirting onto his beard and neck.

Despite the fact that you were still flying high, your body thrumming and cunt aching, Negan’s hand and mouth were gone. You barely heard the removal of his shirt and jeans, the dull thunk of the pistol he had retrieved earlier, before he yanked you up, spun you so his cock was pressed into your lower back, and shoved you face-down on the bed.

“On your knees,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” you breathed before obeying his command. Your legs were still shaking, so you weren’t exactly graceful in your movements. You had barely gotten into position when his hand came down, landing on your right cheek with a _crack_. You bit your bottom lip and pushed back into his hand, which was now caressing the bright red print of his hand.

“Such a good little girl.” He rewarded you with another slap, and another, and another; each one followed by a soft caress. You almost came again with each slap, but knew he would stop if you did. Negan was big on control, especially when it came to your orgasms. If he wasn’t buried deep in your cunt when you came, there would be a price to pay.

You looked over your shoulder and watched as Negan reached down and gripped his cock. He bit his bottom lip when he spread your cum on his leaking cock-head before pushing into you. You fisted the sheets as he filled you quickly, your walls clamping down on him, stretching, fluttering almost painfully. It didn’t matter how many times Negan fucked you, it always took you a moment to get used to his girth, which he wasn’t always willing to give you. Tonight was one of those nights.

Negan growled as he fucked you, his thick, slightly curved cock pushing and pulling, dragging over your g-spot with ferocity. He was in charge -as he was most of the time- and tonight, he wanted you to come as many times as you could before he got off. He spread your cheeks and after coating his thumb with your slick, he placed it against your tight, pink hole.

You whined low in your throat at the pressure against your asshole. Anal was never really your cup of tea, and Negan never pressured you into it, but rimming… just the thought of his calloused finger caressing your tight hole made you obscenely wet. But nothing compared to when he actually stroked you, spreading your slick around your asshole while he fucked you. You could never explain it, but fuck, it was fucking incredible.

“Harder, daddy. Fuck me harder.” You had just cum, but another orgasm was quickly building.

Granting your wish, Negan gripped your hips and slammed into you, his balls slapping your clit until you came with a scream that burned your throat and made tears prick your eyes. Negan’s fingers dug deep into your skin as he came, echoing your scream with his own shout of your name. He filled your cunt with his cum, but didn’t stop fucking you. He hissed as you clamped down on his sensitive cock, your cum mixing with his, oozing down your thighs with each thrust, until it became too much and Negan pulled away and dropped to the bed on his back. You were both panting, sweat-slicked chests heaving as your bodies buzzed, coming down from the high that no drug could ever duplicate.

The bed shifted as Negan got up and sauntered into the bathroom, returning moments later with a warm washcloth. He cleaned your legs and pussy, smirking proudly when you whined at the rough texture of the cloth on your over-stimulated skin. You were already half-asleep when he pulled you into him and covered you with a sheet, his soft lips and prickly mustache dropping kisses to your forehead, nose, and mouth before bidding you goodnight.

* * *

It was early the next day when you set out to find some walkers. With a small machete in its sheath on your hip and Lucille at your side, you wandered into the woods to the east of the campsite. There were a few hours before you’d be rolling out with the prisoners and you wanted to kill something before sitting in the camper for a couple of days. Various colored rays of light peered through the overgrown trees as the sun rose, lighting your path as you crept through the forest; only the various sounds of nature surrounded you.

You should have heard it, the quick breaths of someone hiding behind a tree, but you didn’t notice until they had you by the waist. With a shout, you kicked, scrambling in the dirt to get on your feet. Breathing heavily, you gripped Lucille tight and watched with wide eyes as your attacker held up his hands and looked at you with pity.

“I can help you,” he said, his voice pleading. “If you’ll just come with me, I can save you from him.”

“Save me from who?”

The still unnamed man pointed in the direction you had come from. “Negan. He’s a sick fucking freak. But it’s not too late. Just… please come with me.”

You couldn’t help it, you laughed richly, wiping away tears with the back of your hand. “You think I’m some damsel in distress, that Negan kidnapped me or something?”

“Well… didn’t he?” Concern washed over him, followed closely by the realization of your relationship with Negan.

“That’s sweet, it really is. But honey, there’s something you should know. I’m the fucking queen.” Without a second thought, you raised Lucille over your head and brought it down just as Negan had done the night before.


End file.
